A Magic Smile
by c l e o. tron
Summary: When Arthur starts doubting that magic is evil, he starts not only questioning himself but others as well. And the first person he asks? Merlin.


A/N; A very short fic I wrote to fill my free time. Thank you for all the reviews you have been writing! You guys are awesome. I hope you'll like this even though it's quite short. :D

* * *

Arthur gazed out his window, mind riddled with thoughts. Scanning the land below, his eyes fell on the pile of hay and sticks being prepared. His face twisted with horror at the thought. His father, the king, was sentencing another sorcerer to death; the 12th this month. All this blood shed, all this death, all this pain - was this what his father called 'restoring peace to the kingdom'? Was killing innocent lives helping build a better Camelot? Those people, _his_ people, did no harm to the land yet they were being punished? This was not peace. There was no way magic could be as evil as his father had taught him so. Arthur knew that. He just needed to know if everyone else knew it as well. Arthur averted his attention to the figure scrubbing his boots on the cold floor of his chambers. Walking closer to the figure, Arthur squatted down next to the manservant and poked his head to the side, receiving a yelp of pain and surprise in return.

"Merlin." Arthur called, tired and deprived of rest. "Is magic really evil?"

Merlin rubbed his head sorely, pain still present by the attack. "What? What are you talking about?" He blurted out, taken off guard by the sudden question. Did Arthur know his secret?

Arthur rolled his eyes as he laid himself of the floor and inched closer to Merlin to face him. "Magic. Do you think it's evil." Arthur demanded an opinion.

"Well..." the tall figure backed away slightly, afraid that Arthur may be digging up a secret. "I was once told that magic is not good or evil. It's how you use it."

"So you admit it then?" Arthur's eyes widened at the confession. He moved closer to Merlin, closing the gap Merlin had created, bodies now tightly touching. "You admit that magic can be used evil."

Merlin felt beads of sweat form around his neck. Nervousness made him shake and quiver slightly as he felt his heart beat rapidly. "Yes, it can. But it can also be used for-"

"I never knew you thought like that, Merlin." Arthur replied, somewhat displeased at Merlin's cut off answer. Shaking his head in disappointment, Arthur gave Merlin the 'can't-believe-you-just-said-that' look.

"But I-" Merlin tried to protest, only to get cut off again.

"No, Merlin. Don't explain. I just wanted to know what you thought." Arthur said as he pressed a finger to Merlin's pink lips, refusing him speech. Arthur let out a sigh. He thought Merlin would have understood.

Merlin knocked Arthur's hand away in frustration. It was hard to get Arthur to listen. "But I do think that magic can be used for good as well!" Merlin cried out to the shocked prince in front of him, panting lightly.

A small pause drifted between them before Arthur gave a small smile and his blue eyes gave a soft twinkle. "I do too, Merlin." Arthur grabbed onto Merlin's arm and held him tightly to reassure Merlin he was telling the truth. He always knew Merlin knew better than to think that magic is a source of destruction and evil.

And then, that was when Merlin smiled. Not just any smile, but _Merlin's_ smile. The smile that lit up Arthur's world and made his heart beat like mad. Looking at that smile that shone back at him, Arthur couldn't help but grin back eagerly and lean in closer to Merlin than they already were, making their nose touch ever slightly.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked worriedly when he realised Arthur was smiling back at him and not in a mocking way like he usually does.

Arthur shook his head in response and gave a small chuckle, making Merlin blush a faint pink. "No. It's nothing. Just...thanks, Merlin." Arthur replied as he fixed his gaze on his manservant, observing the cuteness that seemed to ooze out of him.

"Oh...It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Merlin said in puzzlement, unaware of what he had done to receive a word of thanks from the prat himself.

Arthur couldn't help but widen his smile as he looked at the confused face of Merlin. Merlin had restored his faith that magic couldn't be all that bad. And he did it all without words. All Arthur needed was that bright smile. The smile that was his world and the smile that could make him happy no matter the situation. It was Merlin's smile and to Arthur, that was pure magic. And if that was magic to Arthur, then magic was nothing but good. If magic was Merlin's smile then magic was pure bliss to Arthur. If pure and true magic was Merlin's smile – well, magic would be like love to Arthur. Because Arthur loved Merlin.


End file.
